


Meeting the grim reaper

by Beibiter



Category: Goblin: the lonely and great god, Kdrama - Fandom, goblin - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, goblin is crazy good i love it, i like this kdrama so much i had to write something, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beibiter/pseuds/Beibiter
Summary: Euntak meets the grim reaper but it's different than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yeah it's 60% made up because i just watched the first three episodes and its crazy good and i just love euntak and the grim reaper ok pls leave me alone with me feelings  
> And i havent checked for grammar mistakes so read at your own risk

I wake up to the sound of people on the sidewalk. My back hurts from sleeping on the uncomfortable bench at the chicken shop.  
It's a Sunday, so there's no school but of course, I still have to clean the windows of this place and tidy up the tables.  
There are no customers and Sunny is nowhere to be seen, she must have left for the flea market.

I wash up and start cleaning the place. It's small but always clean and fresh, so I wonder why there are no customers. 

When I'm finished Sunny appears. I'm smitten by her beauty, even though I've seen her a lot as of lately I'm still in awe of her beautiful figure and angelic face.

Today, she has an air of desperateness to her. She's slamming her hand on the table, cussing. 

"That bastard! He hasn't even called me, that ugly son of a-"

"Boss", I say. "Why don't you calm down?"

"Calm down?", she yells out. "I can't calm down!"

Her rage continues for a while before ebbing away. She lies her head down on the table.

"Am I not pretty enough?", she asks.

I pat her shoulder, hoping to give her comfort. 

"If he can't see your beauty, he must be blind."

She looks up and wipes the tears away. 

"Are you sure?", she asks and there's a glint of hopefulness in her eyes.

"Of course, I am."

In one swift motion she stands up, all of a sudden filled with energy. 

"Let's go shopping, Eun-Tak", she says and drags me with her out of the shop.

I don't resist, so we quickly arrive at a modern looking clothing-store. The displayed mannequins sport different looks with fitted skirts, beautiful blouses and expensive-looking boots.

For one second Kim Shin appears in my mind and I wonder if he would like any of these clothes on me, then I shake my head.

"You're crazy for thinking of this", I hit my head and follow Sunny into the store, when I recognize a familiar head in the crowd.

It's the Grim Reaper. I shiver. He couldn't be here, because of me, could he?

I duck my head, spontaneously deciding to leave Sunny in the store and head for somewhere else. I can't help that he triggered my flight instinct. 

When my hand brushes against my pocket, I realize that I must have forgotten my phone at the store. My blood freezes.

I look around furiously, desperate for a sanctuary. I don't have my phone, nor a lighter or a match to summon Kim Shin. What am I even doing here?

Run, run, run! My mind shouts and I follow the command, racing down the street, pushing against people and mumbling apologies left and right until I'm out of breath. 

It's then that I realized that I have lost all sense of direction. I'm no longer in the crowded street with shopping malls, but rather a small alley. 

To my right there's a shabby restaurant and to my left a karaoke bar with gleaming neon signs.

"Why did you run?", someone asks and I instantaneously know who it is. The person I've been running from.

"Ah", I say out loud, careful not to look at him. "I must have forgotten my scarf at home."

I want to turn around until I hear his laughter.

"Your excuses haven't gotten any better, little kid. I know that you can see me."

"I can't", I mumble but it's useless. It feels like I'm frozen in place.  
"Are you here to... collect my soul?"

He laughs again. And strangely enough it sounds dark but somewhat bitter, too.

"Fortunately enough for you, I'm not."

I breath out. My life is spared, for now at least. 

"Kim Shin told me not to take you with me...But there's also another reason. I'm curious." He looks at me and there truly is no sign of malice on his face, only curiosity. 

"You don't obey my orders", he explains and takes a step forward.

His gaze becomes empty for a split second. 

"Did you hear that?", he asks.

"What?" He didn't even say anything. What did he expect me to hear? The distant sound of cars driving? The muffled sound of the karaoke bar?

The corners of his mouth move upwards and he smiles almost fondly. 

"I can see why he thinks you're interesting."

His statement gives me goosebumps and I draw my thick scarf closer.

"If there's nothing else, I have to leave", I say and finally move. My legs feel slightly wobbly but I try to find the return path to the store when I realize that the alley is a dead end.

I blush and turn around, staring at the paved way to not look at anything or anyone else. 

And something tells me that he's still there. I can hear his breath.

"You're here again", he remarks, even though I try my best to ignore him.  
"Let me be your guide back to the store."

"No thank you", I say and stride forward until he suddenly materializes in front of me. 

I cry out and trip over my own feet. Unexpectedly my knees don't hit the pavement and my hands don't scrape against it, either. 

Instead, a pair of arms is securing me tightly. They're warm and squeezing my body, while my head is pushed against a lean body, smelling a musky fragrance.

I know whose arms are holding me. Suddenly, they leave me and I hit the pavement.

The Grim Reaper gasps. 

"You've touched me!", he cries.

I brush the dirt of my body and then look at him, annoyed that he held me just to let me fall.

"You touched me", I correct him.

"No, I mean... You just..." He reaches out again like I'm some valuable piece of art in a museum that he is only now allowed to touch.

His fingers softly glide up my arm and again, I'm frozen in place. 

"I can touch you."

His voice makes me break out of my trance and I tear away my arm.

"Are you mad?", I shout. He must be crazy. All the deaths must have gotten to his head, finally.

"I'm not", he says and when he realizes that I'm angry he stumbles over his words to explain himself.

"Whenever I touch someone, I see their death", he says. "The final moment when their life ends."

I gasp. That sounds horrible. Even though I haven't received a lot of love by my aunt or cousins, I still fondly recall the times I cuddled with my mother or held her warm hand.

The Grim Reaper looks at me. 

"But I couldn't see yours."


End file.
